Breathe No More
by damselindistress2
Summary: Tell me....what happens when you see your mother die in front of your eyes and your father never seemed to care about it afterwards? asked Sesshoumaru. "I.....don't know" she replied. Scoffing indignantly, Sesshoumaru answered. "You stop breathing"
1. Paper Cranes and a promise

A/N: Just felt like writing something..this is my first attempt at writing an Inuyasha fic. Don't know what the pairing will be if there is going to be one at all. Does Sess's mother have a name? I didn't know what her name was so I just picked a random name that sounded pretty. Please let me know if you happen to know what the mother's name is. Its supposedly "angsty".well I TRY to make it that way. I'll shut up now...  
  
Disclaimer: nothing...don't own anything at all..all I have is ice cream and no one is getting any..  
  
The sun was out that day and the sky was clear. It held a surreal look if one were to gaze up at it and feel the warmth of the sun's rays comforting them. A little boy at the age of 7 was hopping up and down from foot to foot, waiting anxiously for his mother's arrival from the hospital. A servant stood behind him holding a small bundle in her arms. That little bundle started to cry out of impatience, emitting a loud and shrilly sound not expected from a baby so little, not much older than 1. From afar, the little boy could see a small black dot slowly approach the house he was living in. As it got closer, the small black dot turned out to be a limo, which contained his beloved mother inside.  
  
As the car door slammed, the boy ran up to his mother in happiness at seeing her back. His mother, Celia, was a beautiful woman and had a natural elegance to her that no one could compare to. Being of regular height, she had long black hair that flowed down her back like a waterfall. Her expressive sea green eyes held love as she gazed at her older son Sesshoumaru, happy to be home at last. Having been ill, she had to stay in the hospital for days and it clearly took its toll on her beautiful face; which now was pale even in the golden sun's proximity.  
  
As the family entered the house, Inutaisho, Sess's father, followed shortly after, with bags in his hands. Though his expression didn't show much of his feelings, his unique golden colored eyes told all that was needed to be said. His joy for his wife's return made his eyes glow in relief and love.  
  
Reaching the living room, Sess-chan was chatting a mile a minute, telling her about everything he did while she was away. How he had missed her greatly and even made a present for her. After telling his mother to wait a few minutes, Sess quickly ran to his room, grabbing the nicely wrapped box off his table and leaped down the stairs taking 3 at a time. With a bright smile on his face, Sess-chan handed Celia the box. Slowly, Celia unwrapped the package with a curious glint in her eyes. Not being able to hold in his excitement, Sess had started to jump up and down on the couch. Moments later, a soft gasp could be heard as she held a heart shaped glass container filled with little paper cranes. Tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes as she held the container to her heart. Eyes frowning, Sess-chan walked over to his mother, fearing that he had upset her.  
  
"Kaa-san..daijoubu desu ka? Gomen ne...I didn't mean to make you sad! Please don't cry."  
  
Shaking her head from side to side, Celia smiled fondly at her son before engulfing him in a tight hug.  
  
"Iie Sess..daijoubu..I was just so happy about the present that's all. I didn't' mean to worry you. Thank you very very much for the gift." whispered Celia as they remained that way for awhile.  
  
"Ne...kaa-san...gomen ne.." whispered Sess as his head bowed down in shame. "Eh? Sess-chan, what is there to be sorry about?" questioned Celia with a bewildered look on her face.  
  
"You got sick because I didn't take care of you...but don't worry...I promise to take care of you no matter what!" replied little Sess-chan.  
  
"Honto?" asked Celia with a bright smile gracing her lips.  
  
"Honto, honto! Itsumo!"  
  
Tbc.  
  
A/N: ok...it's not very angsty right now and it's not suppose to be so soon. Maybe next chapter. Sorry that it's so short even though I practically have half of the story written and saved in my computer already. I just felt it right to let you read this part first before the rest. This is merely a memory of the past or you could say, a dream of the past that Sesshoumaru is having about his mother and the promise he made. This chapter is to show how close they are and the promise hints of what is to come later..hope you liked it...please drop a review! 


	2. Breathe No More

A/N: hey people! Wow..two chapters in one day. I actually had it written already but I made a few changes here and there. Couldn't resist just having it sit there in my computer so I uploaded it. ^_^ This chapter is somewhat sad and is another dream of the past that Sess is having about his mother. It's suppose to be a tearjerker so please let me know if it's sad enough. I want to make it as sad as possible! Anyway..on with the chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: you're not getting my ice cream!!!! D  
  
It was snowing outside and the driver happened to call in sick that day. Seeing this, Celia offered to drive Sess-chan to school instead. The roads were covered with snow and ice, making it very difficult to drive. The snow falling blocked her vision of the front. The windows were foggy and the soft whirring sound of the heater could be heard as it was turned on full blast. A soon to be 8 year old Sess-chan sat in the back of the car, excited about getting to school and then back home for the birthday cake and presents. Celia had a genuine smile on her face at seeing her son so giddy about it all. Slowly, she made a right turn down another road, which was even more slippery than before, if possible.  
  
Suddenly, there was a car up ahead going in an opposite direction. The driver in the car clearly didn't get enough sleep for his eyes were barely open. His head was bobbing up and down and there were bags under his eyes. A loud yawn escaped his lips as he continued on the road, not noticing the red stop sign covered by the snow and the black car up ahead.  
  
No one noticed until it was too late. The crunching sound of two cars colliding was heard as shrill screams echoed throughout the street. To save her son, Celia had turned the car to the right, to lesson the impact of hitting him. Both cars slid across the slippery road out of control. Loud screeches could be heard as some people walking and shoveling the sidewalk started to gasp and scream at the sight. Some were running out of the way afraid to be hit by either car. Both cars whirled around in circles until the man's car crashed into a pole. Meanwhile, Celia and Sess were still spinning out of control as everyone looked on in horror. A few seconds later, everything turned silent and all movement was stopped. No one moved and not a sound could be heard. Everyone was stoned and looked on in horror at the sight. The car had crashed into a tree and Celia was sent flying out of the glass, lading on the cold snow.  
  
Noticing the stillness of everything, Sess opened his frightened eyes. The sight that greeted him would haunt him forever. Celia was bloodied from head to toe, her body bent in an impossible position. Her life slowly poured out of her like a river, coloring the snow crimson. Despite all this, Celia still held the same smile on her face as she fought to stay awake. Gasping in horror, Sess kicked open the car door and ran to his mother. Tears were running freely down his face at seeing his mother in pain. Raising a weak, shaking hand, Celia touched Sess's face and wiped away his tears.  
  
"Gomen ne Sess-chan...mommy loves you very much..please live on..I'm glad that I could protect you my son...Happy Birthday..." said Celia as blood came flooding out of her mouth with an almost black color to it.  
  
"Kaa-san...iie...wake up...you can't die yet...you still needed to give me my birthday present after school! ONEGAI! WAKE UP!...onegai.." replied Sess as he continued to shake his mother's lifeless corpse. Still there was no sound as wracking sobs emitted from his throat.  
  
"Iie...."  
  
Everything stopped as time froze. Sesshoumaru had stopped breathing.  
  
Tbc.  
  
A/N: sorry...really short but yea..I didn't' want to let you read TOO much of the story yet! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! *kneels down and offers ice cream* 


	3. Paper Cranes and lavenders

A/N: hi again! Thank you EVERYONE for reviewing! I was so happy! It made my day to read your reviews. Well here is the next chapter that takes place immediately after chapter 2. He is waking up from the dream about the car crash from the previous chapter. Hope you like this one and please give me feedback!  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh*...I still have some coffee ice cream left over if you want any...just don't sue me cause I won nothing...sad isn't it? ^_^ 0  
  
Sesshoumaru awoke with a loud gasp as he sat up on his bed. His breathing was ragged and sweat was dripping down his tired face. It was that very same dream every night that had haunted him for 17 years.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly slid out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, staring at his own reflection in disgust. All his emotions were written like an open book across his face and he didn't like weakness. Immediately he placed his cold mask of indifference on as if nothing had happened.  
  
In a sense it was just like any other day but today was the day of his mother's death. Not liking to go with his brother and father to visit her, Sesshoumaru went alone every year.  
  
He was disgusted with his brother for being such a pathetic person. Inuyasha had started out as a reasonable, normal child but slowly, he started turning bad. Failing most of his classes and even joining a gang. Doing drugs was only one of the many things he did. And his father, he loathed him for being such a heartless person. After Celia's death, all he did was bury himself in piles of work, as if she never existed. But now that Inutaishou is ill, he deemed it right for him to suffer.  
  
Laughing bitterly, Sesshoumaru got ready and headed to his car. Sighing tiredly, the guilt inside him started to increase even more. Every day he would blame himself for what happened, having failed to protect her like he had promised. In his younger years, he had tried to deny the fact that it was his fault. He would always try and bury it all in the back of his mind and heart, finding something else to blame. But it never worked and so he stopped trying, resulting in it sticking to him like a plague. Day by day, Sesshoumaru locked himself up and kept all his emotions inside behind a wall of ice, not willing to show any weakness. Always standing tall and firm, composed, calm and collected. No one ever knew what was going on inside him. No one could understand the pain he felt, the turmoil in his heart. Nobody would ever know and Sesshoumaru wanted it to stay that way.  
  
If he were to die now, he would have no regrets since he doesn't love anyone and no one loves him. No friends or other relatives, he wouldn't even call his brother and father family. Sesshoumaru cared for no one and would always remain alone. With that thought in mind, he proceeded to drive to his mother's grave as a bitter smile formed on his face.  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He had been driving for nearly an hour, including the time he had stopped to buy flowers. The fragrance of the lavenders had offered little comfort to Sesshoumaru as he was once again drawn into his thoughts. After a good 15 minutes more of driving, Sesshoumaru had finally reached his destination. Making a right turn, he proceeded to drive down another long road that led to all directions as the rows and rows of graves blurred past his vision. Minutes later, he stopped the car, reaching behind him for the flowers before stepping out.  
  
The cold air and wind made Sesshoumaru's hair ripple behind him like a river. With an emotionless expression on his face, he stiffly walked over to a black marble tombstone with not even a trace of the inner turmoil he had felt minutes before. The beautiful woman in the picture never failed to soften Sesshoumaru's features, offering some form of comfort. Bending down, he calmly placed the flowers on the floor in front of the tombstone. The wind carried the smell of the lavenders to Sesshoumaru's nose, relaxing him as he closed his eyes in remembrance.  
  
Lavenders, the flowers that his mother loved so much. He remembered when he use to be engulfed by that fragrance every time his mother was near. It never failed to comfort him when he was young and it still does despite his seemingly calm and cold demeanor. Many minutes passed as a shiver made its way up Sesshoumaru's spine, waking him from his deep thoughts. Deciding it was time to leave before Inutaisho and his pathetic excuse of a brother arrived, Sesshoumaru glanced at his mother's picture one last time before stepping away from the marble tombstone and into the car.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Arriving onto the highway, Sesshoumaru's mind once again lapsed into the memories of when his mother was alive. The picture of his mother, bloodied and hurt was like a stab to his heart every time. Many times before, tears had threatened to spill as the image flashed through his head. He had locked himself up inside his room that day, not even remembering it was his birthday. It was from that day on that he started hating his father. That night, Inutaisho didn't even bother to go to his room to see how he was doing. After that incident, all he did was work. Never once did he mention anything about his mother. Nothing.  
  
Sesshoumaru's fists unconsciously tightened around the steering wheel as he fought to control his rage.  
  
But after crying for days, Seshoumaru had vowed to himself never to shed a tear again. Having his mother gone, Seshoumaru had decided to be strong because no one was there for him anymore. Inutaisho didn't even care, leaving the two sons alone to fend for themselves. That was how it always was after Celia's death and so Sesshoumaru stood on his own. Having done that for 17 years, it became a natural thing to him now, always having that mask of indifference on. Never had a true smile appeared on his lips and his golden orbs never shone again.  
  
The words from his promise all those years ago echoed in Sesshoumaru's ears, taunting him, blaming him for breaking it. The last words that were whispered by Celia before her death rang like a chant, tugging at his heart in every direction possible.  
  
Love, guilt, hate, pity, sadness.......loneliness.  
  
It was a rare occurrence that his emotions would show despite the strong feelings he kept inside of him. But most importantly, he would never admit to being weak with emotion. He was after all, a prideful man....in denial of his own feelings.  
  
Suddenly everything seemed to get so confusing. All this thinking and feeling was getting Sesshoumaru frustrated, irritated, and lost all at the same time. Among all that confusion, a blur of colors caught his eyes as he moved his eyes to where it was before.  
  
Right there rested the heart shaped glass container of paper cranes. The glass was still in the best condition ever but the colors of the paper cranes had started to fade over the years. Sesshoumaru didn't know why he still kept it since it served to remind him every time of his broken promise.  
  
Paper cranes...people say it symbolized hope and good luck. But it never did anything. Sesshoumaru glared at the object so hard that a hole was practically burned through it. As if his eyes were glued to the glass container, he couldn't move an inch.  
  
Being so deep in his thoughts, Sesshoumaru failed to see the car that was headed towards him. Racing down the highway at an impossible speed, the car swerved left and right in a reckless manner. The man inside the car wasn't even aware of anything in front of him other than the blur of colors flashing before him. However, before either man could do anything, the screech of tires could be heard and the bang of the two cars echoed throughout the road. The man crashed into the glass and flew out of the car from the momentum and Sesshoumaru's head slammed hard against the steering wheel before he went unconscious. His body leaned against the steering wheel causing the horn to sound as blood dripped onto the ground.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The sound of people talking was echoing in Sesshoumaru's head but he couldn't comprehend a thing they were saying. The light was bright and made him cringe even though his eyes were closed. A gentle voice could be heard saying something, as if calling to him.  
  
"Sir...sir..what is your name sir?" asked the nurse who was patting his cheek softly.  
  
Slowly, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes only managing to keep it open for a few seconds. The last thing he saw was a blurred picture of a young woman with sea green eyes and long black hair before he was engulfed by darkness once again.  
  
"kaa-san.."  
  
Tbc.  
  
A/N: Well?? Did ya like it? WELL???? Ok ok..I'll shut up...just PLEASE leave a review! And sorry for not including a glossary last chapter.  
  
Sorry inugirl0621 for not putting it up. Here are the terms from last time.  
  
Glossary: Kaa-san: a formal way to address one's mother  
  
Daijoubu desu ka: are you all right?  
  
Gomen: sorry  
  
Iie: no  
  
Daijoubu: I'm all right  
  
Honto: really  
  
Itsumo: forever  
  
Onegai: please 


	4. Escaped Death and Irony

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back again with a new chapter! thanks to everyone for the nice reviews you left me. Though I don't have many, I really appreciate all of you who did so this chapter is dedicated to all of you! It's not very long either but I still hope you'll like it. I'll shut up now and let you read! Enjoy! (hopefully)  
  
' ' means thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: How bout some vanilla ice cream?  
  
Everything was hazy, and the scenery held a soft, dream-like glow. Sesshoumaru stood at the center of it all looking as if he belonged there as everything blended. Eyes squinting, Sesshoumaru looked off into the distance, curious as to where he actually was. The place seemed awfully familiar to him and everything he looked at seemed to tug at his heart. The lush green grass and the numerous blossoming Sakura trees surrounded him. It looked as if the petals were falling like pink and white raindrops, soaking and blending with everyone all into a blur.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of black could be seen pass before his eyes. Looking around frantically, Sesshoumaru's eyes became wide, shocked beyond belief at the sight before him. Right by the tree stood his mother still as vibrant as ever with a bright smile shining on her face that could rival the sun. A soft white Sakura blossom had landed on Celia's nose causing her to emit a comforting, melodious chuckle. It was then that she had caught site of the shell shocked Sesshoumaru who was still standing, frozen in the same position. With eyes shining brightly, Celia gave a small wave in his direction, softly patting a spot beside her under the Sakura tree.  
  
Curiously, Sesshoumaru walked over to sit beside his beloved mother. As he looked around at the many trees, the green grass and the many people walking by, realization finally dawned on him. This place, the people, the grass, the trees, the sun, and his mother..it was exactly how it use to be when he was little. Ever since he could remember, his mother had always brought him to the park just so he could enjoy the weather and play in the soft, green grass. Day by day his mother and him would watch the Sakura trees blossom and then fall down like rain, letting the wind carry it away to places unknown to them. Sesshoumaru began to feel puzzled by it all, not knowing why he was in such a place with his mother as a grown man. Giving his surroundings another good, long look, Sesshoumaru realized how everything seemed to blend together in a hazy, dream-like sort of way. Feeling eyes on him, Sesshoumaru slowly turned his head to face his mother, seeing her eyes on him. The soft glow in her eyes hinted tenderness as she continued to gaze at him lovingly.  
  
"Sess-chan...why do you look so puzzled?" questioned Celia as a soft chuckle escaped her lips at the perplexed look her son had on.  
  
Shaking his head slightly, Sesshoumaru dismissed his mother's question.  
  
"Nothing..I was just thinking that's all.." replied Sesshoumaru as he heaved a sigh and rested against the trunk of the tree. Silence fell between the two for a while as Sesshoumaru couldn't help but keep steeling glances at his mother out of the corner of his eye. Seeing how stiff he was sitting against the trunk, Celia gave a knowing smile and called out to him.  
  
"Sess-chan...you look very tired, do you want to rest a little?" said Celia as she lightly tapped her lap hinting for him to lie down. Letting out a sigh of relief, he couldn't help the warm feeling that was spreading inside his heart at how well his mother knew him. Slowly, Sesshoumaru lowered his head to rest on his mother's lap, the one he had always fell asleep on when they were at the park basking in the scenery around them. By that time, he had already concluded that it was another one of his dreams, a happy one that he rarely had. Sesshoumaru was afraid of waking up from the wonderful dream and had tried to resist falling asleep in his mother's soothing presence. However, the warmth of the sun shined over him like a blanket, bringing him faster and deeper into slumber as his mother's soft hand stroked his cheek, gently coaxing him off to dreamland, or in this case, back to reality.  
  
"Sleep well my son..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Sir....sir...are you alright? Sir..wake up...wake up.."  
  
The voice, though at first seemed far away seemed to have gotten closer and closer as Sesshoumaru slipped in and out of consciousness. Finally, after the continuous tapping on his cheek by the one who was, Sesshoumaru guessed, calling to him, he opened his glazed, unfocused eyes to be greeted with.....his mother.  
  
Blinking rapidly for a couple of times, Sesshoumaru tried to reason with himself that it was another one of his dreams again. However, as he looked more closely, the woman in front of him seemed much younger, somewhere around his age. Seeing the strained smile that she had on, Sesshoumaru suddenly realized that he was clutching the woman's hand with a death grip. Immediately, he let go as if the hand had stung him and turned his head to the side, observing his surroundings once again.  
  
The walls were all an empty, plain color of white and the lights were irritatingly bright. The smell of medication invaded his nose as Sesshoumaru came to a conclusion as to where he was. It was then that he felt the bandage around his forehead and all memory of the car crash came flooding back to his mind.  
  
A smirk crept its way to Sesshoumaru's mouth and a chuckle left his lips that sounded so sinister yet held a speck of sadness in it. How ironic it really was to get into a car crash on the day of his mother's death and, Sesshoumaru thought with a sneer, his birthday. Anger started to build up inside of him then. Questions flew around his mind in a flurry as his fists clenched the white sheets underneath.  
  
'Naze...naze...I should have died by now! I was supposed to be by my mother's side by now! Wasn't I supposed to die in a car crash just like my mother? Isn't that why you made this happen? Why am I not dead yet??!! Why do you still make me suffer like this...this pain...I want to see her...I really want to...why..'  
  
In a flash, a new, stronger wave of anger flooded Sesshoumaru as he glared at the woman who had stood beside him the whole time, puzzled by his silence and completely unaware of the turmoil inside of him. The young nurse was taken aback by the burning hatred in his eyes directed towards her. Fear had overwhelmed her being as Sesshoumaru's gaze intensified, causing the woman to take a step back, away from him. With clenched teeth, Sesshoumaru spit out his question distastefully, utterly infuriated with the young woman beside him for some unknown reason. Perhaps it was the fact that she looked exactly like his mother, which was a fact that disturbed him to a great extent and of the fact that he was still alive.  
  
"Why...am I not dead yet?? I am supposed to be by now. Why did you people save me??? I should be dead by now!"  
  
In a blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru had detached himself from the many I.V cords and ripped the blankets off of him, walking towards the door and turning down a hall randomly. The young woman, too shocked by everything, had been standing still the whole time, trying to absorb what had just happened and of what he had said. Reality suddenly ran smack down into her face as she sped off in the direction she saw him head towards. Just as the elevator doors were closing, she spotted a flash of silver-white hair. Glancing above the elevator doors as each number lighted up, the woman cursed under her breath. He was heading to the roof of the building. In a feeling of panic, she frantically pressed the elevator button and immediately jumped right in as the doors opened with a soft "ding".  
  
"This can't be happening...please don't die...onegai.."  
  
Tbc.  
  
A/N: well..that's it for now everyone. The chapter was originally going to be longer but I decided to leave it hanging for now..trying to put in a little suspense! ^_^ Guess who the mystery woman is! To tell you the truth...I don't know either...^_^ 0 so I'll let all of you decide! Just leave a review with who you want it to be and I'll see who you want it to be. I decided to leave Sessy's hair color as silver cause I just can't picture him with black hair..it just doesn't look right on him! Anyway..I hope you all liked this chapter so please do leave a review with your comments! The button is barely 3 centimeters away from you so just give it a click will ya? Arigatou! 


	5. The enigma

A/N- heeey....i actually updated.....wow....not that anyone really reads this but much thanx to those who do and leave reviews! For some reason I couldn't log on....so yea. I got so pissed! Anyway....I still don't know who the nurse should be so please take a vote and tell me who u think would fit this the best. But for now...I just ASSUMED the character to be kagome cause of the only review I got that actually voted. So this is not permanent unless you wish it to be.  
  
Disclaimer: Must I say it again? Owning the stupid plot is good enough for me because I am very much inferior to the creator of inuyasha.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Heavy, uneven breaths were heard as the nurse leapt out of the elevator and ran the rest of the way up to the roof of the hospital.  
  
'Onegai......please don't do something stupid......'  
  
The door to the roof slowly came into view as the nurse quickly pushed it open, eyes squinting slightly from the pale orange sunlight that blanketed the sky. The nurse stood there, staring at the motionless man as she tried to catch her breath. With his hair dancing with the wind and the sunset casting a warm glow upon his form, it didn't seem to be warming anything inside him. Cautiously, she took small hesitant steps towards the unmoving man.  
  
Sesshoumaru's back stiffened as he sensed her coming closer. His feet were dangling on the edge of the rooftop, clothing swaying along with the melody of the wind. His fists were clenched against the side, knuckles white and eyebrows drawn together. His breathing was ragged; from anger or frustration she didn't know.  
  
"Ano........w-what's your name?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"It's not safe for you to be sitting there like that........come back down......please think things over before you......you do something you'll regret....."  
  
Cold, piercing eyes met stormy blue gray ones as Sesshoumaru turned his head to face the young woman. The nurse gasped, jumping slightly as she retreated her hand, frozen with fear or nervousness she didn't know. His gaze seemed to hold her there, with imaginary chains bounding her to the cemented floor.  
  
A laugh.  
  
The harsh chuckling emitting from the mysterious man's lips sounded so hollow, so empty, disturbing the silence that once existed. It was a laugh that sent shivers down ones spine, chilling you to the core of your body, your soul, freezing your heart and paralyzing your mind. It held no warmth, no love........and definitely no humor.  
  
It was cold and empty, a laugh made from years of pain and bitterness. A laugh created by suffering.  
  
The silence came again to fill the gap, as if it had not been disturbed at all, settling calmly between the two, like little sand pebbles slowly drifting down to the bottom of the ocean after the waves have stopped. The wind blew, lifting the young woman's hair, joining the wind in a slow gentle dance, as she remained glued to her spot, bound by the chains from the man's eyes.  
  
Unnoticed by the both of them, the sun had set, the blanket of yellow and orange leaving with it, disappearing from the sky, leaving only the hollow blackness that seemed to swallow the world.  
  
Swallowing the lump that had been stuck in her throat, the woman slowly stepped forward, dragging along with her the weight of the chains, making her drag her feet. Just as she was about to speak, Sesshoumaru beat her to it as he turned his head away, freeing her of his bindings.  
  
"Be gone woman, you are not wanted nor needed here. What I do is my own decision. You have no right or power to stop me when you don't even know why. No body can understand this pain."  
  
"But dying won't solve anything! Please don't do it or you'll regret leaving! It's not worth it to just die!"  
  
"Regret you say? Now why would I regret something such as death? You have no right to tell me not to die!! You don't know what I've been through! This is not a problem that can be easily solved nor should it be taken lightly!"  
  
A lone tear trickled down the curve of Sesshoumaru's cheek as his mask cracked that little bit more. In all the years of his life, Sesshoumaru had lived off of pride, honor, and bravery. He scowled at anyone who was weak. But now he was the weak one, the coward that wished to give up his life and he felt ashamed. Ashamed at his want, his need to leave this world. For once he just didn't want to care anymore.  
  
He wanted to be a coward.  
  
Fist clenched, a determined expression planted itself on the young nurse's face.  
  
"I don't know what you have been through, but what you are doing right now is nothing a real man does! If you have problems, then face them! Don't be a coward and bear your problems like a man! Think about all those people who care about you. If you die and leave them behind, what would they think? You can't be so irresponsible and leave all your problems for them to take care of as the sadness of your death burdens them as well! If you die, it would be too selfish of you!"  
  
Again there was a laugh. But this one held humor, bitter, painful humor.  
  
"What makes you think I even have family or friends to worry about me? Ever thought of the fact that I could be alone? I think not..."  
  
A soft gasped escaped the nurse's lips as her eyes darkened to a stormy gray, showing sadness and shock. She was at a loss of what to say and all that came to her mind was one thing.  
  
This man was an enigma.  
  
Tbc. 


End file.
